The present invention generally relates to using enzymes to process raw vegetables prior to human consumption. More specifically, the present invention relates to forming a enzyme-degraded vegetable product with improved processing and nutritional characteristics and to a method of making the vegetable product.
During the last several years, consumer interest in eating foods that are nutritionally balanced with an adequate source of protein, fat, carbohydrates, fiber, vitamins and minerals has increased. Growing concern over chronic diseases, such as cancer, diabetes and heart disease have motivated consumers to seek foods for consumption that are effective in treating chronic diseases while promoting a healthier lifestyle. As evidenced by the growing health foods market, whole foods market, and dietary supplements market, consumers believe that consumption of phytochemicals in their diet may contribute to a lower risk and a lower incidence of chronic diseases. As used herein, a “phytochemical” means a chemical substance produced by a plant with a demonstrated health benefit.
Consumption of vegetables having phytochemicals may pose several problems. The presence of anti-nutritional components such as indigestible sugars, enzyme inhibitors, nutrient-binding substances or toxic compounds typically render a vegetable containing the beneficial phytochemicals unfit for consumption. Low concentrations of the desired phytochemical in the vegetable is another problem for consumers, especially if the concentration of the phytochemical is considered too low to deliver a health benefit.
Heat or pressure processing of vegetables to eliminate anti-nutritional components in the vegetable prior to consumption is the traditional approach used by food manufacturers. However, heat and/or pressure processing may eliminate most, if not all phytochemical levels during the manufacturing process. In addition, the manufacturing process may require physical and/or chemical pre-treatment strategies, such as cooking, boiling, application of strong acids, and/or hydration of the raw vegetable prior to processing, in order to adequately process the vegetable. Unfortunately, physical and/or chemical pretreatment strategies of the vegetable prior to processing may include complicated steps that increase the overall costs associated with vegetable production.